


Take My Breathe Away

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Edging, Felching, Fingering, Kinky and Filthy Smut, M/M, PWP, Rimming, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth takes Dean so high then brings him down just the way their souls desire.





	Take My Breathe Away

Broken moans and gasps filled the air as Dean felt Seth pulling out of his sore, cum filled ass and going back in with his tongue this time. Fuck...If it wasn't the most filthy feeling ever, and it only made Dean hotter. Hungrier. Seth hadn't let him cum. He had fucked Dean deliciously. Perfectly paced. Hitting all the right spots. Making Dean sore in all the right places. He had whispered so much filth in Dean's ear as he filled him with his hard cock, over and over again. Driving Dean near the edge, but pulling back just when Dean felt like coming apart. It was driving Dean nuts, and Seth knew it. Knew how to work the body beneath him and make Dean a beautiful mess for his pleasure. 

Dean squirmed and arched his back oh so deliciously as Seth drove his tongue further into Dean's hole. Milking him for all he was worth for. Dean's desperate cries were like music to his ears. Dean's hands gripped the sheets so tight and Seth found his lust clouded mind even further dazed. He let go of Dean's legs and grabbed his hands, turning them over and lacing his fingers with his lover's.

"Look at me Baby....Look at me when I eat you out...Lick your sweet delicious hole filled with my cum....My sweet slut...Look how pretty you look...Just fucking beautiful...I wrecked you so prettily...All mine...all fucking mine..."

Seth babbled as he pressed his wet mouth on Dean's thigh and bit down on the pale skin. Making Dean writhe further. Dean's eyes found his and Seth felt himself getting hard all over again. To him, nothing was as beautiful as this. This glorious body all spread open and vulnerable for him as Seth played with Dean's every spot however he liked. This man so wanton and needy, squirming in need and pleasure under him. Eyes shinning with lust and need. So deep and clouded.

"Seth please...Please fuck...Please let me cum...Oh fuck...."

Dean voice was so needy and he was on the verge of crying. But he was begging so beautifully...almost sobbing and Seth wanted nothing more but to make Dean beg some more for the sweet release he yearned so much. 

"Shhss...I'll take care of you...I always do...You were such a good boy for me...Taking my dick so good...fucked you so good...I fucking love you so much..." Seth's hoarse voice made Dean pant more. Harder. There were tears in his eyes from being denied for so long.

"Wanna cum...Please...Lemme...please Seth...FUCKKKKKK"

Seth's tongue was working Dean's hole again. His eyes fixed on Dean's face. Sweaty and flushed. Mouth opened in a broken moan as he arched his back more, further driving himself into Seth's tongue. He wanted some friction on his hard leaking cock so bad but Seth refused to touch him there. 

Seth pulled back a bit and inserted two fingers inside Dean's gaping used hole and he was rewarded with a cry so loud and sweet that he was almost tempted to give into Dean's desires and pleas.

"SETHHH!!! Oh fuckkkkkk!!!!"

"I know baby...I know...You wanna cum...You wanna cum so bad..."

"Yes! Please...fucking touch me..."

"You are so wet...So loose...my baby...I used you so good...You like that? Being my sweet little fuck toy, milking my dick dry? Huh? Look at you twitching...Can you feel your hole sucking my fingers inside you? You needy little slut...so pretty...Look at you..."

Seth's dirty mouth had no boundaries, and the way Dean wiggled his butt further into Seth's fingers was telling enough that it was having the desired effect on his lover.

"Baby please...me yours...make me cum...wanna cum for you..." Dean pleaded, and Seth pulled back just to look at Dean's face and take in the image that was for his eyes only. His heart soared because this was all his doing. Making his baby writhe in pleasure like a wanton temptation...it was all because of Seth. 

"You gonna cum for me alright. But not gonna touch you baby. Wanna see you let it go for me...just like this...with my fingers fucking you...can you do that for me baby? Let it go baby...Cum for me...Let me see you come apart...show me how much you love me...cum baby..."

And that was it. Hour long torture and foreplay and not being allowed to cum once had Dean on the verge of coming undone and with just the perfect words from Seth, he came hard. Shuddering and screaming his orgasm out. Dick twitching and squirting cum.

Seth held Dean through it, reaching up and kissing his face. Whispering sweet nothings to him. Encouraging and praising. And Dean sobbed. Grip so tight on Seth's hand. His lips searching for Seth's desperately and Seth pressed his mouth onto Dean's. 

"So sweet....So precious...So good...That was so pretty baby..."

Seth licked at Dean's lips as he waited for his lover to come down from his climax. Just taking in the breath taking picture that was before his very eyes. If this wasn't heaven, he didn't want one.


End file.
